


蜃楼

by Jersey1001



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jersey1001/pseuds/Jersey1001
Summary: 月落花影重澈汉中秋联文





	蜃楼

【0%】

尹净汉看着底下的一片由克拉棒组成的光海发起了呆。

直到音响里传来麦克风砸到地板上引起的刺耳的电流声，把原本在谈话的成员们都吓了一跳，尹净汉才如梦初醒般慌忙地捡起话筒，像是有点不好意思地藏到崔胜澈身后，夫胜宽和权顺荣只当是尹净汉这段时间准备七周年的演唱会的unit曲太累了，调侃着就把这个小插曲一笑带过。

崔胜澈不顾台下前排粉丝的惊叫把尹净汉的手紧紧地包住，低声地问他怎么了，尹净汉抓着话筒干笑着摇了摇头，轻轻地回握住崔胜澈的手让他安心。

【10%】

崔胜澈总是喜欢拉他的手。

小绿屋的时候，尹净汉还对崔胜澈又敬又怕，基本上崔胜澈走在前面他就不会跟在后面，崔胜澈站在左边他就不会凑到右边。别人都觉得可爱又纯真的大男孩到了尹净汉眼里好像变成了会吃人的魔鬼，见了就要绕路走。

崔胜澈郁闷的很，新来的练习生长得软软糯糯的，正正好撞在他的审美点上，第一天见面的时候又因为社长看着，为了彰显自己大前辈的威严讲话大声了点，结果到了后面再他想要去靠近小练习生的时候，人家把自己当成了什么洪水猛兽去躲，想要说句话都没点机会。

真是郎有意妾无情啊，崔胜澈叹着气在宿舍的床上翻来覆去，把廉价的木板床动得吱吱嘎嘎，不远处在地板上蜷着身子睡的尹净汉好像是被这声音吵到了，轻轻地翻了个身，崔胜澈看着尹净汉的背影出神，忍不住下床去溜达到尹净汉的垫子旁边，轻轻地握上了尹净汉的手。

尹净汉醒来第一眼看到崔胜澈的脸在自己额头往上不到一尺的距离时活生生地被吓了一跳，他差点要叫出声来，被崔胜澈匆匆忙忙用另一只手捂住了嘴巴。崔胜澈笑嘻嘻地甩了甩尹净汉的手，在尹净汉震惊的目光里揉了一把尹净汉的头发，“这段时间你老是躲我，我还没正式跟你做自我介绍呢。”崔胜澈轻声地说。

“我是95年生的崔胜澈，多多指教哦。”

崔胜澈的指教来的如同潮水般汹涌，第二天尹净汉在和洪知秀聊天的时候崔胜澈突然一把揽住他的肩膀，把毫无防备的两个人都吓了一跳，尹净汉一动不敢动，洪知秀探究的眼神在他们两人之间来回飘，看得尹净汉有些不好意思，他挣开崔胜澈，借口着要去练习，实际上像逃脱了什么恐怖的东西一样窜进了练习室。

崔胜澈有点挫败，但感觉到尹净汉一时半会对自己还是有些害怕和抗拒，也就没再去主动靠近他。

再一次主动去拉尹净汉的手是在月末评价的时候，尹净汉本来就没有什么突出的特长，表演也平平淡淡，社长摇着头挑他的毛病，他也不敢回答，只是低着头回到人群中去。

心情最低落的时候，右手突然被微凉的东西包裹住，尹净汉低头去看才发现是崔胜澈，崔胜澈没有看他，看上去好像在认真地看着其他练习生在进行联系评价，但握住尹净汉的手却丝毫没有放开。

尹净汉甩了甩，没能挣开。

【20%】

四月的首尔，颜色浓烈到耀眼的樱花铺满了每条街道，纷纷扬扬的花瓣夹着槐夏的凉风，刮过灰色的小路盘旋而上，把浓郁到苦涩的香气渗进昏暗的练习室里，和仿佛永远没法蒸干的汗水氤氲成酸涩又咸苦的味道，寄存在每个人的身上。

尹净汉终于不再躲着崔胜澈，开始主动找崔胜澈问没有记熟的舞蹈动作，也愿意去和崔胜澈搭话，谁也不知道他是突然想通还是被崔胜澈不断莽撞的示好而不好意思再冷脸相对。

尹净汉和崔胜澈一个像沙滩，一个像海浪，大海不断有意无意地在沙滩上覆去层层潮水，沙滩用温和得近乎的态度来默默接纳了细细密密扎进一点一滴缝隙里的海潮，好像什么都变了，又好像什么都没变。

对于尹净汉而言，接下来的不管是月末评价也好、年末评价也好，又或者是那个，直到最后一天也不知道究竟是玩笑还是真正出道测试的出道大作战也好，他总算是都有惊无险地度过了。

他被允许出道了。

他哭着走下舞台，在他找到纸巾把狼狈的自己清理掉之前崔胜澈先冲上来紧紧地抱住了他，在他还没能尝出更多的别的味道时崔胜澈又跑去拥抱其他的成员，尹净汉的心里冒出了些复杂又微妙的泡泡，但他还没来得及捉住，就被其他成员推搡着要去聚餐。

聚餐过后尹净汉送走远道而来的妈妈，以他的风格，他本应该一回到宿舍就清洁完自己躺在床上，用一夜的梦来平复尚未变得真实的心潮汹涌，但他睡不着。

尹净汉在刚刚被体温捂热的垫子上正准备翻第八个滚的时候后背突然被一对温厚又结实的手接住，他猛地回头，差点把看上去还晕乎乎的崔胜澈撞个正着。

崔胜澈的头发满是蹂躏的痕迹，凌乱蓬松得有种后现代艺术的美感，可惜它的主人不懂欣赏，一顶帽子就直接把它们都藏得严严实实。刚刚被宣布得以出道的SEVENTEEN里的两位大哥心照不宣地手拉着手，蹑手蹑脚地跨过地上睡得四仰八叉的成员们，在温度不算高的凌晨裹着厚厚的防风外套离开了宿舍。

周边的店铺早已关门，连号称24小时营业的便利店老板都已经开始收拾东西准备拉闸，道路早就被雾一般的黑夜吞噬得一干二净，只剩下汉江旁的几支长杆路灯还孤零零地投着一酡酡昏黄又微弱的光。

街上早就没有人，崔胜澈和尹净汉并排慢悠悠地散着步，有的没的说着些没有实际内容的闲话。

崔胜澈突然伸手握住了尹净汉的手腕，往下顺势扣上了尹净汉的手心，也没说话，理所当然地挨着尹净汉的肩膀走得越来越慢。

尹净汉觉得自己像喝醉了酒，几度的气温里也能莫名其妙的红了脸。微凉的夜风调皮地钻过他和崔胜澈交叠的影子，把他细碎的头发吹到额前，一摆一摆地扎着眼睛，尹净汉用力地晃了晃脑袋，粘在脑门上的头发没下来，崔胜澈倒是感觉到他的动静，扭过头来把他揽进怀里。

尹净汉一动不敢动，好像又回到了刚认识崔胜澈都那段时间，他浑身僵硬，像平白无故被人下了定身术。

崔胜澈一边拍着他的背，一边用鼻尖去摩挲尹净汉的脖颈。尹净汉怕痒，忍不住动来动去，结果被崔胜澈抱得更紧。

“新的开始？”崔胜澈向他伸出小指。

尹净汉盯着崔胜澈小指上的团戒看了好一会儿，缓缓伸出自己的小指去和对方的勾在一起。做着秘密约定的两只手纠缠在一起，在灰色的水泥路上投下了嶙峋的飞鸟模样。

“新的开始。”

【30%】

出道舞台结束后尹净汉下台的步子都是虚的，刚踉跄了好几步被跟在身后崔胜澈扶住了肩。累也不算太累，就是紧张了一整天突然放松身子还没适应回来。崔胜澈按了按尹净汉的手心，尹净汉这才发现崔胜澈也是一手汗。

崔胜澈汗津津的手心把尹净汉的手都烘得潮热，两个人突然对上了眼神，又突然都开始笑了起来。周边的弟弟们看着两个哥哥没头没脑地笑起来都摸不着头脑。

尹净汉解完身上的麦，正换着衣服的时候，突然被人摁住脖子上堆在一块的衣服，那人拍拍他的屁股，隔着衣服要去亲他，尹净汉不用脑子也知道是哪个幼稚鬼，毫无顾忌地用力把崔胜澈推到一边去。崔胜澈讨不到好处，想着反正亲也亲到了，掐了尹净汉鼻子一把就转身溜掉。

尹净汉好不容易换完衣服出去的时候，崔胜澈已经侧躺到了几个弟弟的大腿上看回放，俨然一副昏庸无道沉迷男色的昏君模样。尹净汉眉头还没来得及皱起来，崔胜澈就招手让他过去，不顾身下几个无辜弟弟的哀嚎，也把尹净汉抱上去。

场面看上去可笑的很，几个弟弟面色狰狞，崔胜澈却笑得露出了两排大白牙，尹净汉被他抱在怀里，崔胜澈身上的香水味和轻微的汗味交杂在一起融汇成朦朦胧胧的味道把尹净汉包裹起来，他好像陷在一团云朵里，忍不住要在崔胜澈怀里闭上眼睛。

但几个弟弟的闷哼让尹净汉想起来崔胜澈现在还躺在他们的身上，他一个翻身挣脱了崔胜澈，也顺便把崔胜澈从弟弟们身上拉了下来。

不知道是出于什么样的心情，尹净汉抿了抿嘴，皱着眉头地训斥崔胜澈，“......弟弟们也挺累的，你不要总是弄着他们玩。”

崔胜澈笑着甩了甩尹净汉的手腕，突然扑到他身上隔着薄薄的T恤咬了尹净汉的肩膀一口，像个幼稚的小孩子。

“真像个妈妈一样。”崔胜澈捏了捏尹净汉的脖子，“知道啦。”

Seventeen并不算是高开的大团，一路稳扎稳打，到了准备发行第二张专辑的时候也不知不觉地已经有了一小群稳定又忠实的粉丝。

崔胜澈对自己的形象吸引力毫不自知，仍然大大咧咧地穿着白背心和大裤衩拉着尹净汉出去汉江散步。夹杂着青草泥土味道的风轻轻地吻着崔胜澈裸露的手臂，但崔胜澈仍觉得热，一边揽着尹净汉一边不断地掀着背心领子扇风，惹得来往的女孩子们都忍不住对他多看几眼。

尹净汉没由来地感到浮躁，那些投注在崔胜澈身上的带着少女心事的目光好像也投到了他的身上，像尖针一样有的没的扎着他，扎出了密密麻麻的占有欲，如同被狂风卷上天际的海浪，一寸一寸地往上攀升。

尹净汉的手凉得吓人，崔胜澈皱着眉头用自己的手把尹净汉的手包了起来，一抬头看到尹净汉明显不太开心的神情，才后知后觉地发现了些不对。

崔胜澈立刻就明白过来，嘴角忍不住咧到耳朵上去，凑近去逗板着脸的吃醋的小朋友，“吃醋啦？”崔胜澈蹦起来去搂上尹净汉的肩膀，强迫尹净汉和他头碰着头，往前走到人流量少的地方时就掰着尹净汉的脸要去亲他。

尹净汉像无奈，又像纵容，也不挣扎也不反抗，任由崔胜澈把他圈在怀里亲，那些在公众场合的顾忌全都抛之脑后，满肚子无名的醋意被崔胜澈从齿间探进来的舌头搅成一团雾气消失得一干二净。崔胜澈接吻向来霸道，尹净汉被亲得嘴角发疼，连脑子都迷迷糊糊的，到了最后他也记不清是怎么结束这个吻，两个人又是怎样回到宿舍的。

一觉醒来，那个晚上的记忆好像只剩下了他把头靠在崔胜澈的肩膀上，似是撒娇却又更像是在恳求，“我很容易没有安全感的，你要爱我。”

崔胜澈摸了摸他的脑袋，说，“我当然会。”

【40%】

新专辑的准备工作越来越多，MV的拍摄也被提上日程。新的MV要突出学生时代青春懵懂的恋爱情节，年龄和气质都无比符合的崔胜澈当仁不让拥有了不少和公司客串的女练习生们更多的镜头，尹净汉几乎在是看到分镜设计的同时脸色开始变得难看起来。

偏偏和崔胜澈搭档的女练习生状态不好，连着卡了好几条，崔胜澈只能被迫和她一起磨了好长一段时间。旁边待机的其他成员都围着显示屏对着崔胜澈偷偷哄笑，尹净汉觉得刺眼又难受，独自一人缩在角落，也不知道是倔强给谁看，自己一个人赌气不去看崔胜澈的拍摄。洪知秀余光看到尹净汉一个人走开了，也跟着跑了过去，饶有趣味地蹲着像在看什么十大奇迹景观一样看一个人无声发着脾气的尹净汉，看了好一会儿洪知秀乐够了终于坐到尹净汉旁边。

“很喜欢他？喜欢到和异性拍一点镜头就不舒服吗？”洪知秀调侃道，“你说你是不是奇怪，之前人家对你的好感那么明显你就到处乱躲，现在在一起了反而看得没有他开了？”

尹净汉根本不想理他，翻了个白眼扭头去看别的地方，洪知秀看尹净汉这副态度也无奈地扁了扁嘴，“行吧你喜欢怎样就怎样吧，但是idol怎么可能不接触异性，你自己也得要控制一下情感啊。”洪知秀见尹净汉一副油盐不进的样子也没法再说什么，见崔胜澈也差不多要拍完了，也只能挪开屁股走人。

崔胜澈好不容易结束了，他的镜头基本都是户外的，一个下午拍完满身都是汗。他跑回尹净汉身边一屁股坐下正要和尹净汉聊天，结果他屁股刚一碰到椅子尹净汉就立刻弹了起来。尹净汉心里还在不舒服，差点没法控制自己的表情，又不想让崔胜澈看出来，只能胡乱地抱了一把崔胜澈就跑去厕所一个人冷静。

尹净汉觉得一切都糟糕透了。

崔胜澈是个很有吸引力的男生，这一点毋庸置疑，离他最近的尹净汉感受最深。也不是不能理解，明明崔胜澈也不是故意要去和其他异性有什么接触，但是尹净汉就是每次心里都堵得慌。一看到崔胜澈身边围了一圈人，又或者是他和身边人有什么有意无意地接触，哪怕那是自己平时疼爱的弟弟都好像变了味，心脏像被一万只手攥得死紧，每一根血管被激流涌动的血液冲荡得快要突破层层细胞和基膜汹涌涨出，红细胞组织好像也早已变得不正常，不知道从哪一寸开始，就好像变成了脓水一样可怖的腐坏物。

尹净汉急匆匆扭开水龙头，接了一捧水就直接往自己脸上打去，也不顾脸上还带着妆，狠狠地把自己的脸都拍红，把妆花得一塌糊涂。尹净汉胸腔急速地起伏着，好不容易平静下来才敢去看镜子里的男人，他妆花了一半，脸上全是水，带着彩妆一起留到衣服上把衣服也染得五颜六色，看上去狼狈又落魄。

尹净汉竟然觉得好受多了。往自己脸上泼的水和打的巴掌就像是在惩戒他，惩戒他的不宽容，惩戒他的小心眼，惩戒他不该那么旺盛的占有欲。

尹净汉往自己大腿上狠狠掐了一把，喘着气深呼吸了几个来回，好像把什么东西在灵魂深处锁了起来似的。他终于恢复平和的姿态，开始重新整理仪容，走出了厕所。

崔胜澈看着尹净汉出来时花掉的妆和脸上被掌掴的印子呆住了，他赶紧跑过去，因为太过震惊连话都说不流畅。尹净汉把食指放到嘴唇上示意他不要讲话，温和地和cody解释他有些困所以去醒了醒神，cody对着尹净汉温和又得体的态度也不能说什么，只好像训小孩子一样说了他几句。

补妆的时候崔胜澈一直蹲在一边仰着头看尹净汉，满眼都是担忧，他明显能感觉到尹净汉的状态好像不太好，整个人又好像有点不一样了，但他没法说出来。尹净汉回过头来哭笑不得地安慰崔胜澈他真的没事，把崔胜澈打发走了。尽管崔胜澈还是很不放心尹净汉，但还有镜头要补拍他也不能耽搁太久，他只能一步五回头，搞得和什么生离死别一样。

【50%】

尹净汉还是会在崔胜澈和弟弟们亲密打闹的时候觉得心里有点堵，但好在都压下去了。

他有时候会恍惚地觉得自己像凌驾于自己肉体之上的某些科学无法解释的东西，机械又麻木地操纵着尹净汉这具身体应该有什么情感，不应该有什么情感。那些被他规划为不该产生的念头好像都变成了罪恶，连带着尹净汉这个人，还有这份爱都变得不再干净如初。

尹净汉决定不再去想。

回归期的夜晚基本上不是贡献给了深夜电台就是被密密麻麻的打歌日程所霸占，好不容易偷到一个完整的夜晚，弟弟们都疯了一样，一个个地背着包出门去找自己的乐子。吃饭的去吃饭，去网吧的去网吧，工作的去工作，最后宿舍里竟然只剩下了两位大哥。

尹净汉软绵绵地窝在沙发上玩手机，整个人都陷在了软软的沙发里，崔胜澈刚从浴室洗完澡出来就看到尹净汉的一小撮头发可可爱爱地翘在沙发边上。

崔胜澈突然觉得自己更喜欢尹净汉了，就因为这一小撮调皮的头发。有时候好像喜欢了一个人之后，无论什么小细节都能变得美妙又可爱，如果要给喜欢度排个进度条，他刚刚的喜欢度肯定猛地上窜了一大截。

崔胜澈胡乱地擦了一把头发就跑过去一个大跳就扑到了尹净汉身上，像小狗一样去舔尹净汉的下巴。崔胜澈的头发刚吹干，毛茸茸的擦在尹净汉脖子上有点痒。尹净汉伸手去抓住崔胜澈的下巴，又用额头去撞了撞崔胜澈的脑袋，“小狗这样是不对的哦。”

“主人难道不喜欢黏着你的小狗吗？”崔胜澈好像玩上了瘾，他作出一副可怜巴巴地样子把头埋到尹净汉肩窝去，有的没的用头发去蹭尹净汉的耳垂。

“小狗平时都不乖，主人才不喜欢不乖的小狗。”尹净汉一边揉着崔胜澈头发一边伸着身子打算去喝水，结果被崔胜澈摁了回去。崔胜澈一边莽莽撞撞地咬着尹净汉的下唇一边含糊不清地说：“主人不能不喜欢小狗哦。”他轻轻柔柔地含着尹净汉的舌尖摩挲，细细密密地卷袭过尹净汉口腔里的每一个角落，唾液交换的水声渐渐充满了整个宿舍，仿佛连时间的指针都融化在这个吻里不再走动。

“我很……爱你……”尹净汉被亲的说不出话，但还是尽力地从喉咙发出声音，崔胜澈甚少见到会主动说爱的尹净汉，他一动情亲得更狠，全然没听到尹净汉喉咙里的下一句。

“胜过……爱我自……己……”

【60%】

漂亮回归的时候，尹净汉嫌头发打理太麻烦，向公司申请去剪头发。崔胜澈很是惋惜，劝了尹净汉好几个晚上，但尹净汉心意已决，跑去美容室咔擦一刀就剪到了耳朵下。

崔胜澈还是觉得可惜，尹净汉刚剪头发的头几个晚上一直在摸着尹净汉剪齐了的发尾在长吁短叹。尹净汉被他唠叨得有些烦，拎着崔胜澈领子质问他是不是就想要个长着长头发的女朋友罢了，心情烦躁起来，问完也不听崔胜澈的回答，自己生着闷气去睡觉。

好在崔胜澈还是有点觉悟，黏了尹净汉几天好歹把人哄了回来。

没过多久就是签售会，入场之前崔胜澈还趁着尹净汉上厕所的时候亲了他一口，被目睹一切的文俊辉嫌弃着甩了个白眼。

入场之后底下坐着举着长枪大炮的粉丝们，毫不意外地站姐数量相比上张专辑又多了不少。尹净汉像以往一样去和粉丝们牵手，签名，聊天。尹净汉坐在边缘，很快就签完了，他趁着下一位粉丝还没上来，放松着伸了个懒腰，扭头去看在另一端边缘上的崔胜澈。

崔胜澈的粉丝福利向来很好，不然也不能把一群花季少女圈的死死的。但现在的场景明显有些不对劲，他面前的那个粉丝因为太过激动，在工作人员叫下台之前，趁着所有人都没反应过来跳起来扑到了崔胜澈身上，在崔胜澈脖子上亲了一口。

全场粉丝都被静了音，连当事人崔胜澈本人都僵住了。那个粉丝立刻被工作人员拉了出去做处理，经纪人急急忙忙地阻止现场秩序，并且请求在场拍到了刚刚那一幕的粉丝们删掉相关相片和视频，崔胜澈还不知所措着，他下意识要去看尹净汉，发现尹净汉已经扭头下了台。

不知道为什么，崔胜澈心头突然涌上一股强烈的危机感，他也不管下一个粉丝，跟着尹净汉也跑了下台。尹净汉听到身后急促的脚步声，他知道是崔胜澈跟来了，但他丝毫没有停下，直到到达厕所。

崔胜澈刚跟着尹净汉跑到洗手间就被尹净汉大力拉了进去，尹净汉面无表情地大力锁上门，从裤袋里胡乱地翻出一条手帕，打湿了水抓着崔胜澈刚刚被粉丝亲到的脖子部位就开始擦。

尹净汉的眼神仿佛都没了焦距，看起来无神又恐怖，他大力地擦着崔胜澈的脖子，把那一块皮肤都搓红。崔胜澈吃痛，想要挣脱尹净汉的手，但是他越躲尹净汉就抓得越大力，崔胜澈的火气也上来了，一大力就把尹净汉掀到了一边去。

崔胜澈的脖子上被尹净汉弄得火辣辣的疼，他忍不住向尹净汉发脾气，“你干什么你有病吗？”

尹净汉伏在地上一动不动，过了一会崔胜澈觉得不对，蹲下去看尹净汉的时候才发现他在哭，尹净汉哭得很漂亮，五官一点都没有被眼泪牵扯起来，正因为这样看起来才更令人害怕，像只濒死的蝴蝶，渺无生气。

崔胜澈被吓到了，他手忙脚乱去抱尹净汉，直到触及崔胜澈的肩膀，尹净汉才真正哭出声来。

尹净汉从来没有哭得那么凶过，他哭得上气不接下气，眼泪带着眼妆在崔胜澈的外套上晕开了一大片水渍，红的黑的看起来像一副充满审判意味的现代画。

“对不起……我不知道我为什么会变成这个样子……”尹净汉呜咽着，“我只是很讨厌你身上有她的痕迹……”

“我不知道我怎么会变成这么让人讨厌……”尹净汉捂着脑袋，脸色都变得不对劲，好似踏入梦魇的无辜受难者，找不到出口，只能在绝望的世界里浮浮沉沉，独自挣扎。

崔胜澈从没见过尹净汉这样脆弱又反常的一面，他吓坏了，一边手足无措地抱着尹净汉一边语无伦次，他不知道该做些什么才能让尹净汉好受些，最后他抓着尹净汉还捏着手帕的手大力地往自己脖子上擦，一边擦一边去哄哭得有些不清醒的尹净汉，“不要想了，乖，不要再想了，是我……是我的错，我不该和粉丝太过亲密……你看，我自己擦，我自己擦好不好？乖，不要再想了……”

尹净汉怔怔地看着崔胜澈抓着他的手，眼泪好歹是止住了，但他不说话，只闷闷的窝到崔胜澈的怀里，用力地，把崔胜澈抱得非常，非常的紧。

【70%】

尹净汉和崔胜澈的关系在seventeen算是人人都心照不宣的存在，所以当这两个人的关系变得奇怪的时候，所有人都感觉到了。

崔胜澈开始束手束脚，做什么都要先看尹净汉一眼，好似尹净汉是什么洪水猛兽，做错了什么就要把他狠狠地咬一口。而尹净汉则是整个人变得低沉，好像在某一瞬间被人抽去了所有活力，在舞台上尚还能强颜欢笑，下了舞台就仿佛换了一个人，连好脸色都没有力气摆出来。

尹净汉感觉有点透不过气来。

本来以为自己能忍住的，但是在看到那个粉丝去亲崔胜澈的一瞬间他还是崩盘了。被他压抑在骨髓深处的那些控制欲排山倒海般重新覆来，浪潮滔天几乎要把他的理智淹没。尹净汉始终还是没能控制对崔胜澈的独占心，即使他清楚地知道并不是崔胜澈的错，但还是忍不住从心底里生出一股浓浓的背叛感。

被崔胜澈窥见自己的这一面算是无心也算是有意，尹净汉一边害怕着崔胜澈会远离自己的这幅面孔，另一面又迫不及待想让他知道自己对他有多喜欢，有多想让他只属于自己一个人。

崔胜澈没有离开，但他开始害怕了。

尹净汉更讨厌这样的关系，感觉好像崔胜澈在迁就着他去维持一样，这种感觉反而让尹净汉觉得自己像是什么捏着别人脖颈要他配合着自己的脾气生活的恶人，大脑被分成两半，一半叫嚣着就是要这样，崔胜澈就该乖乖听话，另一半持续不断地涌上层层叠叠的愧疚，好像自己把崔胜澈毁了一样。

回归期结束后的一个晚上，趁着大家都睡着了，崔胜澈爬上了尹净汉的床，把闭着眼假寐的尹净汉吓了一跳。自从尹净汉那次歇斯底里之后崔胜澈几乎没再抱过他，每次都是远远地欲言又止，虽然会自动自觉和其他人保持距离，却好像在害怕什么似的没再敢靠近尹净汉。

“我想了挺久的……”崔胜澈摸着尹净汉脑袋小声地说，“可能以前我会觉得你这样有一点压力……但是我很喜欢你，而你也只是很喜欢我而已，作为你的男朋友我本来也应该只和你一个人亲近，所以我会主动乖乖的，和她们都保持距离。”崔胜澈在被子里摸索着尹净汉的手，抓到手腕后往下十指相扣，“那次签售的事不会有下次了，我会小心的，”

“所以，这些保持距离的事情都是我该做的，你不要自责，你要是生气，你就告诉我，我改，好不好？”

尹净汉本来想要回点什么，但刚张开嘴，眼泪就自己流下来，盘旋在他脑袋上的不安好像突然都被融化了，不断在飘荡的心终于找到归宿。崔胜澈温柔地拭去尹净汉眼角的泪珠，轻轻地去吻他，所有的爱好像都能通过这一个温柔缱绻的吻找到出路。

他们都以为已经过去了。

多云的夜晚见证了小情人的爱意缠绵，但打了死结的东西始终是没能解开，只是被云朵堪堪托着，不知道什么时候就会坠落下来。

【80%】

时间过得飞快，seventeen终于也在不想哭里迎来了他们的第一次大爆，所有成员的个站都以十为单位在往上涨，整个粉圈呈现一个繁荣的景象。最明显的是他们上街的时候认出他们的粉丝变多了，偶尔上官咖留言，底下的评论也变得密密麻麻。

尹净汉却觉得自己在逐渐变得烦躁。

他和崔胜澈的关系已经恢复如初好一段时间了，但是当一回归，看到举着崔胜澈应援手幅和牌子的粉丝的时候，他还是会觉得嫉妒。

也不是因为嫉妒崔胜澈粉丝多，就是有种领地被侵犯的感觉，让他怎么都不舒服。

不用跑行程的夜里尹净汉一个人爬起来，对着洗手间里的镜子呆呆地站了好几个小时，直到冷到腿发麻了才恍然醒过来回去睡觉。

尹净汉开始恐慌起来，他感觉自己好像病了一样。大脑不再受自己控制，所有东西都在往他最想躲避的方向飞驰而去。崔胜澈以前让他觉得心动的小习惯逐渐被粉丝们挖掘出来，不再是他独享的东西，崔胜澈身上那些被他称赞过的魅力点也因为会招惹更多的狂蜂浪蝶而变得罪恶起来。尹净汉忍不住去埋怨崔胜澈为什么那么招人喜欢，有时候在崔胜澈要伸手来牵他的时候还会恍惚着想他也碰过那么多粉丝的手，到了最极端的时候甚至连崔胜澈的存在本身都忍不住要埋怨讨厌起来。

但是不该是这样的啊。尹净汉不该变成这个样子的啊。

尹净汉恍惚觉得自己好像在一点点坠进深渊，但是他没办法停下来。

没有人能救他。

没有人。

【90%】

尹净汉没想过自己能藏那么久。

也许骨子里天生就流着些说不明道不清的演技天赋，也或许是大家都尝出了些不对劲，但没人敢说出来。

2020年末的seventeen如愿以偿地实现了大爆，mama，金唱片，首歌的大赏都被他们拿了个遍。所有人都在感叹着seventeen也终于登顶迎来了他们的全盛期，他们还那么年轻，一定前途无量，他们不是厉害前辈的翻版，他们走出了一条不一样的路。

拿到满贯的那个晚上尹净汉哭得最凶，比出了名的哭包崔胜澈还要更严重些，不懂事的弟弟们争先恐后拿着手机像观赏珍稀动物一样拍照留念，誓不放过留下团霸哥哥黑历史的大好机会。

崔胜澈一直抱着尹净汉，拍背搂腰都没能让尹净汉停下，最后崔胜澈没办法了，只好一直呆在尹净汉隔壁给他塞纸巾，尹净汉哭得一抽一抽的他就给他顺背，尹净汉哭到喉咙痛了他就给他递水，尹净汉最后哭累了甚至还是崔胜澈给抱上车抱回宿舍的。某些时候尹净汉会觉得崔胜澈看着他的温柔目光里好像已经把自己看透了，但他顾不上那么多了。

尹净汉想去死。

太累了，太累了。尹净汉知道自己不负责任，自私，不顾集体，

但他撑不下去了。

他变成了他最不想成为的那种人。由爱故生忧，由爱故生怖。他爱崔胜澈毋庸置疑，但当畸形的占有欲渗透进一段关系的时候，爱就已经不再是爱了，尹净汉忍不住埋怨厌崔胜澈，也许在将来的某一天，他会讨厌上崔胜澈，甚至恨上崔胜澈。

尹净汉不想看到那天的到来。崔胜澈应该被更多人爱，而不是被自己用丑陋又自私的畸形迷恋所捆绑，既然自己是一切的源头，所以也理所应当从自己开始结束。

尹净汉比谁都要冷静地去策划自己的死亡。他的家人有妹妹可以照顾；朋友们以后要去喝酒也不差他一个；粉丝们会感到惊讶，但时间会淡化一切，她们迟早会忘记；大满贯都拿到了，团里的弟弟们以后都会有自己各自不同但都又星光璀璨的路；

哦，还有崔胜澈，那个傻子也许会很伤心很难过，但是平复下来之后，也许会觉得跟我呆在一起的时候更压抑吧。尹净汉在床上翻来覆去，脑子里装了太多东西，他一直没法睡着。可能，可能以后他就会和另外的正常女生或者男孩重新陷入爱情，光是想想就让人难受啊，好歹，要给他留下点深刻印象吧。

让我最后自私一次吧。

【100%】

seventeen七周年的演唱会座无虚席，万人场馆的门票开售三秒就被抢空，抢到票的黄牛们赚得盆满钵满。演唱会的最后一天，上场之前轮到尹净汉来加油，尹净汉没和以前一样说那些讲了几百遍的话，他挨个把成员们都抱了一遍。

弟弟们受宠若惊，权顺荣和李硕珉一边说着“这哥干嘛呀”一边口嫌体直地钻到尹净汉怀里，文俊辉和夫胜宽一副非礼勿碰的模样却又乖乖被尹净汉揽进臂弯。

尹净汉眼角有些发红，鼻子刚开始酸就被崔胜澈抱进怀里，“来来来既然你们净汉哥开了这个头，那我也来抱一把。”

崔胜澈学着尹净汉要把全部成员都抱一遍，这下弟弟们可没那么好说话了，李知勋直接扭头就走，夫胜宽左手李硕珉右手崔韩率急速往后退，“这哥怎么那么奇怪真是的……”

崔胜澈收到拒绝也不生气，就大声哼了一声，决定不跟这群小屁孩计较。他一回头正好对上尹净汉正看着他发愣的眼神，笑了笑，主动拉着尹净汉的手上升降台。

“演唱会要一起加油！”崔胜澈看起来超有活力，用力地甩了甩尹净汉的手。

演唱会流程和前两天的没什么区别，只是把run to you改到了结尾，是崔胜澈提议的。

“难道有一种我朝你而去的感觉难道不是更好吗？”开会的时候崔胜澈眉眼弯弯，对自己这个提议满意的不得了。

Run to you也好，尹净汉想，我的确想要奔向你，但是我不该奔向你。

Run to you的舞台采用了新的立架设计，每个成员都有自己的台子，被吊得高高的，在干冰里看上去如梦似幻，尹净汉看着脚底的钢架，开始恍惚起来。

他最后回头朝底下一个跟了他很久了的站姐笑了笑，直接推开台子的防护门跳了下去，在李硕珉的歌声里他余光看见了另一端的台子也坠下了一个白色的人影。

是崔胜澈。

坠下的时间仿佛被拉长，尹净汉看着崔胜澈在另一端朝他笑着做着的口型，突然就释怀了。

“说好了，要一起的啊。”

两个白色的人影绽放在银色的钢板上，因为受到冲击，肢体都变得扭曲。

但他们都在笑。

也许再也找不到一张照片，能比这个时候的他们笑得更开心。

【0%】

全圆佑生气得很，seventeen十周年刚过不久，他好不容易重新闲下来，翻回好久以前的书要重温的时候发现里面的一页被人写了字。

作为一个从来不在书上写感想的强迫症患者，全圆佑把全团都叫到了自己房间，指着书上那两行字誓要找出始作俑者。

房间里乱成了一窝粥，否认的否认，辩解的辩解，只有夫胜宽蹲在那本书边上看了半天，最后支支吾吾地说：“这个好像是……净汉哥和胜澈哥的字……”

第一行字歪歪扭扭，一看就是尹净汉趴在沙发上看书的时候写的字，第二行字是崔胜澈回的，只是尹净汉好像并没有能够看到。

所有人安静了下来，看着那两行字没再说话。

“相爱本来就是那么难的事，所以残缺也无所谓吧。”

“单方面的处决未免太过自私了吧？我一直都是心甘情愿的啊。”

-end-


End file.
